


Breaking up

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Regrets [3]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	Breaking up

The day was very rainy. The rain and chill had brought in a cold mist that layered everything in fog and chilled the bones. Bog looked out the window, not really seeing anything at all. It was a perfect day. It suited his mood. Evening was approaching as Bog stood before the window unmoving not even sure how long he had stood there. Marianne had moved out over two weeks ago and since then his life had felt empty. 

They had argued about Roland. Bog had seen her talking to him. Actually talking to him! Bog had questioned her later, but she had said it was nothing. But being the fearful fool he was, he had pressed the issue. He was sure she wanted Roland back no matter what she had said. His self-loathing and fear made him say things he should never have said. They had started to shout at each other and the next thing Bog knew, she was leaving. 

He hadn't realized that was what was happening when she slammed the bedroom door. After about twenty minutes she had come storming out with her bag full. She had thrown some of her things in a bag and simply walked out. The slamming of the door had echoed through the small house leaving Bog alone with his misery. He had wanted to go after her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had ruined everything—it had only been a matter of time. 

Bog slumped with the memory, walking into the bedroom.. His whole body hurt as he slumped onto the floor next to the bed, wondering why he kept going. Without her he had nothing. He loved her with all of his heart, why had he not trusted her? Except there was a part of him that still could not accept that she loved him. Really loved him. 

He leaned back against the bed, when he noticed the box, just a hint of a corner of cardboard. He pulled it out from under the bed, deep frown lines on his face. A lot of Marianne's things were still here. They actually hadn't spoken since she left and she had not asked for her things back. Bog didn't know how to talk to her after their fight. He pulled the box the rest of the way out. He didn't recognize it as he removed the lid. Inside were letters. Just the fact that there were handwritten letters was odd enough, but as he gingerly took one out of the box, he saw Marianne's handwriting. The letter was dated May of last year, when they had first moved in together. He stared at it for a long time, the letter addressed to him before he started to read. 

The letter was written quickly, full of new love and hope, her voice speaking the words in his mind as he read. He closed his eyes, seeing her face, remembering the way she would smile at him, the way her eyes would sparkle. He picked up another letter, this one dated three months later. It was when they bought the house. How excited she was and again how much she loved him, filled with words and hope about their future together. 

There were several other letters, but he skipped to the last letter in the box. It was dated the day she moved out. He stared at it, not willing to open it, especially after all the letters chronicling the happy parts of their year together. But he forced himself to unseal the letter. In it, Marianne wrote swiftly that she still loved him, with all her heart. She would never stop loving him. Roland and she had just been civil, just spoken briefly, she would never want him back because Bog had her heart. He would always have her heart. No matter what happened in the future, her heart belonged to him. She wrote that she knew Bog's self-loathing was so great that it could black out their happiness, but that she would be there for him when he was ready to believe her love for him was true. 

Bog pressed his lips together reading the words over and over again. He started to cry softly, the tears silently traced lines down his cheeks hitting the paper in his hands. His chest hurt so much, his arms ached with the need to hold her, to tell her he was sorry. Why had he not trusted her? Why had he just not simply accepted what she had given him? Why could he not believe she loved him? 

How could he have let his insecurities drive her away? He loved her, he trusted her, but for that one moment he had not believed she loved him, how could she...and now she was gone. He swallowed angrily, wiping the back of his hand across his eyes. 

No. He was not going to let it end like this. He loved her. He stood up a bit stiffly, not realizing how long he had been sitting there reading the letters. It was five in the morning; he had been up all night. He moved swiftly, wiping away more tears as he grabbed his jacket practically running out the door. She was staying with her sister Dawn. 

By the time he arrived, it was raining hard. He drove to the house where Dawn and Sunny lived. Relief washed over him when he saw Marianne's car in the driveway. He parked his car, practically sprinting to the door and started banging on it. He kept banging, the cold rain soaking him to the bone, until a very sleep rumpled Sunny answered the door, rubbing his eyes. “Bog?” 

Bog started to open his mouth when he saw Marianne standing in the background, her hair sticking up every which way, wearing an over-sized t-shirt, his t-shirt. Her sister Dawn came in behind her looking befuddled and rumpled too. 

Marianne rubbed her eyes looking confused, then stared. “Bog?” 

He stood rooted to the spot as he stared at her, rain having plastered his hair down, water dripping off his nose and chin. His eyes were still bloodshot from crying and he was starting to shiver from the cold, his skin going sickly pale, all of which made his eyes stand out brightly in his face. But he couldn't move. There she was, his heart. After a few heartbeats, Sunny and Dawn were stuck between them looking back and forth. 

Marianne smiled. “Bog?” 

He hiccuped with nervousness as he said softly. “I found the letters. I am such a fool, Marianne.” 

Marianne smiled brighter, tears flooding her eyes as she laughed. “I know, but I love you.” 

He smiled sadly. “I love you, too. Can you ever forgive me for being so stupid?” 

“Can you forgive me for not being more understanding?” Marianne wrung her hands in front of her as she looked at him. 

Staring at her he whispered, “Oh, yes, Marianne.” 

She held her arms open and he rushed into them. She didn't care that he was sopping wet, she hugged him as if her life depended on it. Bog hugged her, lifting her up off her feet, burying his face against her neck as he started to cry again. “I love you so much. I am such an idiot” 

That was when Dawn groaned. “Oh my god, you're both idiots! Now the two of you need to take it to the bedroom and get Bog out of those wet clothes before he catches a cold! Jeez!” 

Dawn grabbed Sunny, the two of them disappearing into another room as Sunny whispered. “They're finally making up?” 

Bog continued to hold Marianne up off her feet and whispered, “I missed you.” 

She hung onto him as he carried her back to the bedroom. “I missed you, too.” 

“Never again,” he whispered softly to her as he closed the door behind them.


End file.
